Kreedian Empire
The Kreedian Empire is a vast Western Monarchy existing in central Europa and having countless colonies and provinces all over the world. Founded by the mighty Aedan the Conqueror, Kreedia formed most modern Europan architectural styles, military tactics and social structures. It's empire is vast and Kreedia has colonies all over the known world, all fighting for the cause of the Emperor. Kreedian religion is a key part of its society. The religious text known as "the Kreed" teaches that it is the Empire's divine duty to unite the peoples of the world in the name of the Gods. While many Emperors have questioned if this is a truly just cause, Kreedia has tried to expand its borders in a pius and just way. Despite this however, Kreedia's militant roots live on, and its army is one of the most disciplined in the known world. Kreedia was one of the founding nations of the Grand Alliance, and continues to contribute to its cause and purpose. The Empire has long waged a war against its Terran and Orc enemies, having achieved many victories and many defeats. History The Dark Age The tribe known as the Asimi, or Silver Tribe, were most respected by the God Bahamut, who gifted them with a Silver Sword. The Silver Tribe held court in the city of Vicus Asimi. Their noble house of Dawnbringer had founded the tribal city from Refugees fleeing from a Northern court. The Dawnbringers had shown natural skill at leadership, and unknown to them, they were destined for greatness. With the discovery of the Gods, the Asimi had been gifted with great technologies that had been long forgotten. Armour and weaponry were crafted to ancient Elven techniques, and the Tribal settlement became a glorious splendor of Whitestone known as Asimium. The project of rebuilding the Nation was massive, and countless had been brought in to help build the city in the image of the God Bahamut. The Silver City rallied its new army, known as the Silver Legion, and began to conquer the other warring tribes around them, hoping to bring peace. These conquests took place mainly however because of the efforts of the Caledonii people. The Caledonii had long been peaceful and honourable warriors. Although tribal and distrusting of outside ways. the Caledonii had proven to be Honourable and stern friends of the Silver Tribe and the newly found Nation of Kreedium (Meaning Great Empire/Destined People in the old tongue. This name developed over time to become Kreedia). The Caledonii however were under threat of invasion from the cruel and more Barbaric tribes. Some of these Tribes began to use Black Magic to achieve their goals, and the people of Anii lived in ignorance. Kreedia and Caledon lead a great campaign to crush these tribes, bringing them into the Empire. The Caledonii did not want any extra lands, they just wanted to know their homes were safe. The other champions of the Gods had also begun building great Nations of their own, and soon the West was beginning to rebuild. However, it was Kreedia that mainly bordered the Tribes of the East, and so Kreedia would continue to fight wars of expansion in the years to come. The founding of the Western Alliance During the year 1098, Lucien Shiokar had massed a great army of Dark Power, centred in the East where he had conquered many of the peoples. The enslaved Eastern Armies and Lucien's Dark Demons marched on the West, and its bickering nations stood on the brink of destruction. However, if not for the Valiant efforts of the Hero of the West, this would have been the end. The Hero of the West and his companions were able to unite the peoples of the West, bringing them to put aside their differences and unite against a greater threat. A great war began to wage, with the united armies of the Human Kingdoms, Elven Lords and Dwarf Halls fought against the bitter hatred of Lucien. The Campaign was a success when Lucien was brutally injured by the Hero of the West, who sacrificed himself to almost kill the Demonic traitor. The Armies of the West were saved, and the former enemies of the world were now united in a brotherhood of Justice. The East did eventually recover, but the bitter prejudices of the West lived on, and the Dark past of the East ever haunted those who dwelt there. It was Emperor Theonidas who lead the Empire during the Last War (Sometimes called the Second War). His bravery lead the Empire to victory with its allies in countless battles, including the Siege of Ostracon. Theonidas helped bring peace between the Elven Lords of the West and last surviving Dwarven Halls, as well as strongly supporting the Hero's attempts to bring a Union in the West. Theonidas helped the Caledon fight off the invading Centaur forces, and assisted the Elves in reclaiming their lost Lodge of Conathel. After the Alliance's victory in the War, peace came to the West, and the former bickering of the Human, Elven and Dwarven States came to an end. Theonidas reigned until his old Age, dying peacefully with those he loved. The War with Terra One of Kreedia's most bitter enemies is that of Terra. Formerly, Kreedia and Terra had a strong Alliance. The Terran Kingdom existed Northeast of Kreedia, living in the Dark Forests and fighting off many an evil power. Kreedia and Terra fought side by side, but when Terra was overrun, much of its population was enslaved by Lucien, becoming Undead creatures. Although these creatures eventually reclaimed their Free Will, the newly formed Terra was seen as a horror by Kreedia. They allied themselves with the Brotherhood because of Kreedia's prejudices and moral limitations, leading Kreedia to see them as absolute traitors. Terra became Kreedia's most bitter enemy, and it was because of them the War between the Brotherhood and the Alliance began. The Terrans moved their Dead Kingdom with ancient magic, hoping to reduce the severity of the War, but the Empire still relentlessly hunts down the traitors who turned against them. Kreedia's colonies have all been countered by Terran fronts, leading to a War covering the Entirity of Semperia itself. Culture Kreedian society is one of the oldest in Europa. Founded on the beliefs of civilization and Order, Kreedia is a highly disciplined and organized state. Unlike other Europan states, Kreedia is incredibly centralized in its nature and lacks an effective Feudal system, wit Feudal titles being more ceremonial. Kreedian culture is designed to accept anyone, and any person of any ancestry can become a Kreedian citizen. These people however must become fully Kreedian in every way, and abandon their former Barbaric ways. It is through this that Kreedia has continued to expand its borders and defend Europa from the monsterous threats of the East. 'Government' Kreedia is an absolute monarchy, following the belief of the divine right of kings, and is ruled over by the Royal dynasty of Dawnbringer. The Emperor, supposedly the descendant of Holy Lumen and more directly the descendant of the first Emperor Aedan the conqueror, has the majority of power within Kreedia, and leads its many military campaigns as well as establishing some Imperial decrees of Law. While the Emperor holds absolute authority, the sheer size of the Kreedian Empire forces it to adopt a larger government. In an attempt to form a body in which the Emperor could interpret the desires of both the upper and lower classes, what is effectively a parliament was formed, consisting of two houses. These houses have some say in Government, but act more as advisers to the Emperor's absolute rule. The upper house is known as the house of Nobles. This house consists of the rulers of each federal imperial state. Lords hereditary are the hereditary rulers of more traditional provinces, often seen in the heartland of the Empire. For example, the Lord of Ostracon is the descendant of the original lord who allied with Aedan the conqueror. There are also some Lords hereditary who rule over newly conquered provinces, such as the smaller duchies taken during the wars with the Northern states or even some of the formerly tribal monarchs such as the Sanarii Kings in the desert. Lords Hereditary can hold any title, so long as the people of that province see it to be fitting, usually the title they held before their assimilation into the Empire, beyond the title Emperor, which is reserved solely for the Imperial autocrat. Lords Governor are the appointed governors of non-hereditary provinces. These are usually Imperial colonies, newly conquered states or states who have since lost their monarchs. These Governors are not hereditary, and earn their position through merit and skill. While they are usually from a middle or upper class background, it is potentially possible for any who have the skill to govern to take a seat in the upper house as a Lord Governor. Finally, some seats were reserved for the Lords spiritual, some of which belonged to the Imperial church, another for the Bear-God of Husariia and several others for smaller faiths. A decree by Emperor Julius recently however attempted to remove the Lords Spiritual from the upper house, claiming their positions were more fitting for the Senate, if they could win their seats. The upper house acts as a voice for the upper and ruling class. The Second and most largest house in the Imperial parliament is the Senate. Senators are elected from each state, with each state getting a number of senators equal to population. The politics of the senate changes constantly, with different political factions seizing power. While most factions try to affiliate themselves with the Emperor in an attempt to keep their positions (as the Emperor is free to dismiss them at any time, although this would be unwise as the Senate would then seem illegitimate), the Emperor allows almost any party within the senate, if they get the votes. The senate tries to be proportional to the votes received. Senators can be from any class, and so the senate is usually filled solely with those who have earned their position through merit, making the senate a very skilled place filled with people ranging from simple peasants to Imperial generals. Above the two houses, the Emperor and his council are found. The council consists of ministers who act as advisers to the Emperor and are appointed and dismissed by him at will, although usually at the suggestion of popular vote in the two houses or the chancellor. There is a minister for almost every aspect of Imperial government, and positions like that of the Imperial Marshal and the Lord treasurer are all found within the council. The head of the two houses is known as the chancellor. The chancellor's duties involve proposing legislation to the two houses and attempting to command their confidence. Usually, the Emperor will propose a policy idea, and the chancellor will try to make it a reality, editing it to suit the current feeling of the houses and advising the Emperor where they can. Because of this, the chancellor is usually simply the voice of the Emperor. The chancellor is appointed and dismissed by the Emperor. If an Emperor is too young to rule, the chancellor is usually the designated regent. Such was the case during the interregnum, where the chancellor of Daedric Cicero was killed, and the new chancellor was made head of state and acting Emperor. This was also the case during Julius's disappearance and the possession of chancellor Corvus Xisor, who ruled over the Emperor as Lord Regent Xisor. The parliaments as a result of this system are designed to act as a voice of the people, but in practice exist only to legitimise the decisions of the Emperor. Despite this, the power struggles within the Imperial government, while subtle, are immense and often violent, with people attempting to seize control of lands, the two houses and the opinion of the Emperor. As stated before, the House of Nobles consists of the rulers of each province. Because of the sheer size of Kreedia, the Empire is divided into several provinces, each being ruled by a Lord. These Lords are in no way vassals or sovereign puppets as they were in the feudal days, but simply subjects to the Emperor, ruling in his stead. The regional governments therefore hold authority only over specific matters involving their state, such as local education, transport, direct taxation, police, local justice and health. The federal government, which in theory consists of the two houses, council and Emperor (but in practice, simply the Emperor alone) hold authority over everything else, such as foreign affairs, defence, civil and criminal law, customs, national transportation and the postal services. 'Architecture' Kreedian structures generally are built from a substance known as Lefkis Petruli, or Whitestone. Whitestone is an advanced stage of void stone, and can be found deep underground and also made easily with the use of Alchemy from Voidstone. Because of its use in all of Asimium, most Imperial cities have Replica white-stoned buildings. The actual form of the structures varies with the age of the city. While cities from the First Empire may have much more Traditional structures, Cities from the Age of the Tribes may be much more compact and built for Third Era war. Despite the age however, man has often based its structures of the ancient Severus buildings. These buildings can vary from vast cities of domed buildings and towers, to vast cities of low built, red tiled roofs all held up by great Columns. Anthios trees are often planted in the well cobbled and drained streets, causing petals to often drift through Imperial cities. 'Religion' Europa is dominated by the 7 temples, and as a result the people of Kreedia are strongly religious people. Of all the seven gods, it is the Lady Erathis who the empire holds as their patron - much like their rival state, Del Arago. The temple of Erathis itself is in Kreedia, with the Imperial Kreed being founded off of her holy texts, and imperial legend and folklore detailing the empire's holy link to Erathis and how it was founded upon her command. Tales tell of Aedan the conqueror's dreams of Erathis, and many consider it Kreedia's divine mandate from the lady of civilisation to bring order and justice to the corners of the world, in her name. The emperor, while honoured by all 7 temples, is crowned by the matriarch of the temple of Erathis. Imperial templars are almost exclusively in the service of the temple of Erathis. While gods such as Melor are popular with the working class and Corellon with the artisans as is the case with most Europan nations, the Deusian heresy (or the Terran heresy) found no place in the empire, with the worship of the forbidden 'eighth' temple being highly frowned upon. The Kreedian Empire Venerates the Divine power of Good and Order, usually refered to as "The Light" (although this is often deemed to be incorrect). The Imperial Church, formerly the remnants of the Imperial cult from Severus, operate independently from Kreedia, but are initially under the control of the Emperor. Believing the Emperor to be the descendant of the Chosen saint Lumen, most Kreedians follow the Church of the Order and pray in its churches. Kreedia however does allow any version of the Divine faith in the Light to exist. In Sanarii culture, they worship both the Sun and the Moon as gods. Although not exactly in correlation to traditional Imperial beliefs, they are Worshiping the Light none the less, and are allowed to continue. The Church itself has Three arms of power. The first is the Cardinal Court. Being composed of all the Regional priests of the Empire, the Court elects a High Father to rule over the Church and its matters. The Second arm is the Inquisition. Tasked with Hunting any who would use Black Magic, the Inquisition is feared throughout the borders of the Empire. Many have accused it of corruption, but it is still seen as a necessary evil by many. The Third is the Arm of the Crusaders. The Crusaders are Holy Warriors who serve as Knights to the Emperor, Healers for cities and generally any matters concerning foreign countries. Imperial Nobility Most of Europa is dominated by feudalism, in which the nobles have a direct role in regional governance and military affairs. While this often appeases the nobility of these countries, the Kreedian Empire entirely abhors the inefficiency and decentralised nature of feudalism. As a result, the Imperial nobility and the laws that influence them are directly inherited from the Old Imperium. Just as the old Imperium had done, the Kreedian Empire places great value on loyalty and trust. When Aedan the conqueror formed the Empire, he did so with a very select group known as the Fiduciam, or 'Trusted ones'. This select group of friends became the founders of the Empire and would continue to advice the Emperor in all affairs. They were granted a body of government, known as the 'Council of the Noble', whom directly advised the Emperor and had some role in influencing the Empire. Nobles are mostly exempt from tax, making the families often very rich. They often own vast amounts of land and some, such as the Xisors, hold hereditary government titles, although this is often frowned upon as the Emperor prefers to appoint selected regional governors. Almost all Nobles do hold an 'estate' or manor however, that holds a ceremonial rule over a certain area of land. Xisors own Xisor manor for example, being known as 'Lords of the Manor'. This concept is not held to be absolute in law however. Noble Patrician families have no immediate status of leadership in the meritocratic legions of Kreedia - no matter how noble, all start at the bottom of the chain. However, the wealth of the patrician families often means a noble can have prior combat training unlike other soldiers, making promotion more likely. While nobility is hereditary, and the older a family is the more prestige its name holds, in no way does a concept of 'divine blood' really exist in Kreedia. The Emperor has the ability to award anyone with a noble title, giving them a permanent place in the council and ensuring their loyalty. This is not given out lightly however - truly one's family must be one of the 'Trusted Ones' of the empire, eternally devoted to its cause of conquest. All who live under the banner of the Empire are its citizens, but only few are trusted beyond all. Imperial Knights Imperial Knights are technically part of both the nobility and the military. Being appointed by Imperial Generals, Knights are some of the best Kreedian soldiers and warriors in the Empire. Knights act as the personal lieutenants and guard of an Imperial General - they do not have to be of noble blood and are promoted purely on merit from within the ranks of the legion. A knight may not be trained in command however, as their duty is first as a protector to the general rather than a commander of his forces. Despite their meritocratic nature, Generals are prone to nepotism in which they promote relatives and friends to the position of knight. This is less down to political intrigue and more due to trust - knights are with a general constantly, and so loyalty and trust between the general and his knights are just as important as the martial ability of the knights themselves. Despite this, knights are some of the most famed and feared Imperial warriors. All knights are referred to as Imperial Knights, but those serving the Emperor and the royal family (some of the greatest warriors in the Empire) are known as True Knights. Knights are usually considered Unicus nobility. 'Kreedian Military' "Damnasse et Disciplina" ''- Motto of the Legions. '' The Kreedian Military is possibly the most disciplined Force in the world. Kreedians believe in Victory at all costs, even if that cost is retreat or self sacrifice. Kreedian armies are called Legions, and are trained on the Isle of Severus using the Old Severan codes. Because of this, The Empire still uses much of the armour, tactics and weaponry of the Old Severus today. Although the military often uses Holy Paladin knights more common in Mainland Europa, the main Legionnaires are trained in Severus, and make up the main bulk of the armies. Kreedians have recently developed great Gunpowder weapons, and have become some of the best riflemen in the World. This combination of ancient Heavy infantry and Modern Gun warfare is renowned throughout the world as the defining aspect of the Kreedian Empire. The Kreedian Navy is the backbone of the Empire. With Europa's Naval powers growing, Emperor Theonidas knew change would need to come if the Empire was to compete with the growing power of Gaulois and Arago at sea. A complete reformation came to bring the discipline of the Legions into the fleets, and soon Kreedia's naval might began to grow. Now, the Imperial navy is almost unrivalled in the open sea, but often struggles to fight around the more enclosed channels that islands often create. This has lead to the Empire struggling to combat the pirates often found in the distant colonies. To counter this, Lord Admiral Lucan Xisor formed the Order of Imperial Privateers, an orginization devoted to behaving just like any pirate but raiding under the protection of the Emperor. 1st Legion of Asimium Having long been tasked with the defence of the Imperial capital itself, the 1st Legion is composed of the Empire's finest selected soldiers. Being eternally bound to the City of Asimium, the 1st is tasked with defending the Heartland of the Empire at all costs, no matter the chance of defeat. In the past, this has brought the 1st many heroic victories and campaigns, but in recent years the relative safety of the Homeland has lead to the 1st becoming lazy and slack in some people's eyes. Many see the 1st as an easy way to avoid actual combat, but with the growing threat of foreign invasion, the worth of the 1st is soon to be tested. 2nd Legion of Ostracon The proud and noble city of Ostracon has passed many of its traditions on to its Legion. Being one of the original cities conquered during Kreedia's founding, the 2nd Legion has fought in Kreedia's campaigns of expansionism all over the world. Regarding the modern Europan ideals of chivalry and knighthood highly, many see the 2nd Legion has favouring the upper nobility over the common people. Even before Kreedia's conquest, the Ostracarii people were a noble and proud people, ever vigilant in war and conquest. The current general of the 2nd legion is Lord Jared De Ostracon (known more commonly as Prince Ostiriar), son of the lord hereditary of Ostracon itself Heread De Ostracon the Lord Ostiriar, who was previously the general of the legion until his retirement. 3rd Legion of High Hathor Being just as proud and noble as Ostracon, High Hathor has long held a strong rivalry with their former enemies. Before the Kreedian conquest, the Hathorii and Ostracarii had long been at war. Despite their similiarites however, High Hathor is an incredibly different city. Although maintaining the discipline common in Imperial Legion, almost all members of the 3rd have some degree of knowledge in the magical arts due to the city's magical heritage, with the 3rd's mages being some of the best in the Empire. The current General of the 3rd is Lord Alban Witold. 4th Legion of Olicana The small village of Olicana has long been a pivotal location in Kreedia's history, despite its eagerness to remain quiet. The small village has remained practicaly unchanged since the first Emperor rose from its stock of farmers and traders to go on and conquer the tribes of Kreedia. Founding a Legion based on the stern morals of the small village, the First Emperor lead the 4th Legion personally on his conquests, earning the loyalty of his men and brothers. From that day, the 4th Legion had long been ruled by the brave and heroic Emperors of Kreedia personally, until the era of the Regency. The 4th was disbanded due to their royal loyalties, but with the return of Emperor Tirius Krieg, it was reformed. It is said that most True Knights are selected from the 4th, as their loyalty to the crown is unquestionable. The current General of the 4th is the Emperor himself, Julius Krieg. 5th Legion of Duskhollow The cursed lands of Duskhollow were one of Kreedia's hardest fought conquests, with the land's history of cannibalism and black magic still being known today. Although Black Magic is illegal in the Empire, most 5th Legionaries still wear the charms and trinkets of their ancestors, praying to the Gods of Death rather than life. In battle, the 5th are feared for this very reason, even by their allies. Despite the mistrust often given to the 5th, they are loyal to the Empire and have never once been involved in any rebellion or uprising. The men of Duskhollow are brave to a fault, having been raised in areas filled with fear. Because of this, they are often sent into regions that few other Legions dare go, fearing nothing but fear itself. 6th "Thunderlord" Legion of Valdenfall While in recent years the Kingdom of Valden has slowly recovered, during its original downfall it was only the Kreedian Empire that offered the scattered Empire home. As their nation had been consumed by a demonic King, many of the religiously dominant nations of Europa thought the Valdenfaalian people to be cursed and so offered them no support in fear of suffering the same fate as Valdenfaal. This was not the case with Kreedia however. Eternally grateful to the Kreedian Emperor Tirius, the Valdenfaalian princess, who chose to remain anonymous and change her family name so as to protect herself and her descendants, helped in the creation of the new 6th Legion that would be composed of the warriors of Valdenfaal. While many of the original Valdenfaalian noble families have returned to the newly restored kingdom, the descendants of the warriors remain eternally loyal to the Kreedian Empire, the forefront of the great Thunder Legion. The current General and Thunderlord of the Legion is Kadien Arkenway. 7th Legion of Calderon Originally the 7th Legion was devoted not to a city or region but simply to engineers of the Empire, yet 1ith Kreedia's recent conquest of Calderon, the Empire has found the jungle natives to be pivotal in the development of siege weaponry. Having long been masters of Black powder, the strange Calderon tribe was quick to become actively involved in the new conquests of the Empire. When the isle of Calderon was sunk, almost every Calderonian joined the Legion itself, making it one of the largest in the Empire. It behaves almost semi-nomadically, with it never being put out of service. The current General of the 7th is General Enrico Serdadu. 8th 'Northern' Legion When the 6th Legion invaded the Northern lands, they established several colonies and outposts. The 6th was later recalled to fight elsewhere, but local forces remained, eventually uniting to form the 8th legion. Originally commanded by Skiris Vortiniar, a committed paladin, the legion struggled initially under religious paranoia and inefficiency. It was not until the death of Skiris and the appointment of Artemis Krieg that the legion was truly reformed. Artemis was fearless, and not only united the legion but rallied their discipline through the respect they held for him. While Artemis did go into hiding he never failed to lead the men of the 8th Legion, even as the forces of the mad Corvus Xisor hunted him down and declared him a traitor. The current General of the 8th Legion is Prince General Artemis Krieg. 9th Legion of the Southern Isles The 9th Legion is one of the oldest and most traditional legions in the empire. Drawing its recruits from the imperial southern isles of Skagos, the legion is nominally allowed to elect its general in honour of the old Skagosi tradition. They almost exclusively elect the house of Xisor to this position. During Corvus Xisor's regency, the 9th were used to enforce the will of the Lord Regent, and earned a reputation as the shadowy hand of the new regency. When they assisted the returned emperor however having learned he was in fact the actual Julius, the officers of the 9th were able to apprehend their own general without bloodshed, saving his life and the lives of many others. The current general of the 9th legion is the mentally restored Marshal Corvus Xisor, who embodies the severity of his homeland and legion very effectively. 14th Legion of Mbli-Jua The legion given to Zane Hydra and now ruled by Marshal Escre Sandstorm, the 14th are expert desert fighters and guerilla fighters, and have one of the greatest light infantry and cavalry in Kreedia. Recently they have been fighting against the Uhuru Sultanate. 'Kreedian Navy' In recent years, the Imperial Navy has become a powerful force in the Kreedian Empire. The Navy's power mainly began to grow during the dawn of the 12th Era, when Aragonian forces began establishing colonies across the world. Kreedia found the best way to combat the hostile Europan Empire was to raid its traiding routes, and soon the wars between Aragon and Kreedia were fought primarily at sea. The Imperial Navy maintains the discipline of the Kreedian Legions and is ruled over by the High Admiral, the current of which is Lord High Admiral Flint Taylor. The second main part of the Imperial Navy is the recently formed Imperial Privateers. The Privateers are mainly made up of former criminals and Pirates who seek pardons with the Empire. The Privateers act as Pirate Raiders for the Empire, specialising in hit and run attacks. The Privateers lack the discipline of the traditional Navy and Legions because Privateers are hired by the Empire rather than directly employed. In terms of law, the Privateers are a Guild, acting as an independent orginization but owing their alliegance to the Emperor. The current Privateer General of the Empire is Lucan Xisor, who runs the Guild like a business or criminal syndicate. The Privateers have thus become a symbol of Lucan's attitude in the cities of the Black Flag, his idea of "Raiding with morality." Because of this, many Black Flag members are both Black Flag and Privateers. Imperial Provinces When Aedan the Conqueror invaded Europa and established Kreedia, he did so with the intention of rebuilding the ancient Imperium. Hoping to emulate the efficiency and power of the Imperium, he took a vastly different path in his nation building to that of other Europan nations. Instead of allowing his conquered tribal lords to rule over their lands, he granted them special status within the Empire as Imperial Nobles, exempting them from taxation and allowing them to run for office, a privilege not even given to Imperial citizens. Instead, regions were split into provinces. On the old tribal keeps Aedan built cities and fortresses, and from there he appointed provincial governors known traditionally as Prefects but in more modern terms as a 'Lord Governor'. These Governors were traditionally appointed from the noble classes but in no way held a hereditary position, Governors ruled for the Emperor and were to hold loyalty only to him. Governors had command over a local guard militia, were responsible for collecting taxes and adminis tering justice, and were generally put in charge of maintaining order. Some cities hold the position of a 'Free Imperial City' and have their own Governors, although they often hold different titles and are often elected. Some Governors may be hereditary, and are allowed to rule so long as they maintain the laws of the Empire and do not disturb the peace. So long as tax is paid, the Empire does not mind who or how their provinces are ruled. Lord Governor- appointed by the Emperor. Most common form of Governor. Hereditary Governor- holds a hereditary title. Usually uses alternative title over that of Hereditary Governor, such as that of Lord of Prince. Elected Governor- used for local Imperial Republics. Often combined with a title like 'Major' or 'Doge'. Military Governor- Temporary governors usually of recently conquered territories. Generally Imperial Generals. Asmisius Asmisius s the original landing spot of Aedan Lightbringer and the Illyrian exiles. It is a rich and fertile land, filled with vast fields of farmland and bright leaved forests. It is the location of the Imperial capital Asimium, and is governed by the Emperor himself or the Imperial Prince. Ealgan Ealgan is a vast and populated land of rolling hills and small villages. Ealgan is renowned for its hearty people and love of drink. Its countryside is mostly composed of villages and small chapels, but is also noted for its countryside breweries. The relative safety of its daisy covered fields and small woods means Ealgan is one of the most idilic locations in the southern regions of Kreedia. The capital of Ealgan is the culture city of Brundeswein and the current Governor is Lord Governor Horatius Velen. Ostiriar Ostiriar is the province that was once the lands of the vast Ostracarii clan. While they did resist Aedan's conquest, the brave Ostracarii warriors gave in and were rewarded for their position by the maintenance of their hereditary chief. Ostiriar is a varied land of lakes, forests and fields. The captial of Ostiriar is Ostracon and the ruler of Ostiriar is Hereditary Governor Ostiriar (known simply as Lord Ostiriar or sometimes Prince Ostiriar) Hatahari Hatari was once home to the Hatarii tribe, adept magic users and firm foes of the Ostracarii warriors. The tribe was ruled over by an elected noble, and so when it was conquered and the secrets of the tribe shared, most of the Hatarii became part of the newly formed Hathorian mage circle that served Aedan in his later conquests. Hatahari and the city of High Hathor is still ruled as an elected magocracy similarly to that of the purple city. The current ruler of Hatahari is Elected Governor Superbius Velor. Duskhollow The northern forest of Duskhollow has long held a tradition of witchcraft and haunted monsters. Bordering the lands of the Husariians, the Duskhollowites are often treated with suspicion and fear. This could not be further from the truth however, as the Duskhollowians as some of the most loyal and committed Imperial citizens. While Duskhollow was originally ruled by a tyrannical Warlord, the people had long desired a Republican rule, and so were granted the right to elect a governor by Aedan. As a result, Duskhollow is ruled over by Elected Governor Skrivians Lok Peltast, who holds court in the high fortress of Harghafar. Calderon While Calderon is a foreign dominion of the Empire, it was never technically colonised by the Empire, and as a result maintains much of its culture and traditions. Calderon was discovered by Imperial explorers trying to get to Qin-Hai. The small jungle island was said to have so much gunpowder that the sand was a greyish colour, and the tribals of the island loved explosives. The clan chief Serdadu swore himself to the visiting Emperor Tirius, stating that the Empire's assistance in the eastern campaigns had saved the Calderonish people. The Calderonish are generally half breed Sanarii. The Hereditary Governor of Calderon is Enrico Serdadu, who is also the Legionary commander of the 7th Legion. He rules from the city of Tahal'vareki, and holds the title of Buru-natar of Caladar. Red Mountain Province As the Empire expanded south east, it discovered lands within the regions known as 'the red mountains'. While generally peaceful, the lakes and hills of the red 'mountains' proved to be easy to defend but under frequent attacks from monsters such as kobolds who were either fleeing Imperial justice in Asmisius to the West or came from the steppes of the East. The city of Lakeshire rules over the small province of military outposts and villages who are frequently attacked. Lakeshire itself is generally safe and wealthy, housing most Imperial citizens. The plebian passive citizens are usually on the farms trying to earn their citizenships, meaning they get no vote and in turn the mayor of Lakeshire is frequently corrupted and uncaring to the outside populace, leaving the local Imperial garrison to deal with the attacks. The Elected Governor of Red Mountain Province of Oscar Penwhite who holds the title of Mayor. Aralan Province Formed after the collapse of Qin-hai and the wars of 1226-1227, the province of Aralan had originally been inhabited by the Aralanii Qinish tribe. The tribe, former vassals of the Qinish Emperor, had descended into cannibalism as order had collapsed, and so when planning their invasion of the broken continent, Kreedia thought these people nothing more than savage barbarians worthy of Imperial conquest. Once the lands were taken, the glorious city of Aralan was built, becoming the centre of Imperial trade and commerce in the East. Various fortresses and villages were established across the planes of grass and small collections of bamboo that covered the province. The grassy 'desert' was dotted by small oasis and various hills, and oddly enough, for reasons unknown, the land had almost no beaches despite its coastal location, with most of its grassy verges simply going into the ever changing coastal sea. It is most likely the vast tidal changes of the coast that caused this lack of a beachhead, and most of the grass on the coasts of Aralan have adapted to the changing environment. The Lord Governor of Aralan is currently Syndius Pilanvar, who succeeded Military Governor Corvus Xisor in 1228. Lord Governor Pilanvar rules from Aralan city itself, often dubbed 'the most Imperial city outside of the Imperial City' due to its strongly traditional Imperial architecture. Generals 'Kreedian Emperors' *The First Emperor - Uniter of the tribes, conqueror of Kreedia. Often named to be Aedan the conqueror. *Theonidas Stormbringer - 98th Emperor, shield of the West *Daniel Cicero - 100th Emperor, known as the reformer *Tirius Krieg - 103rd Emperor, hero of the Plebeians *Julius Krieg - 104th Emperor, slayer of Jehovah 'Marshals of Kreedia' *Zane Hydra - 14th Marshal from 1193 - 1222 *Escre Sandstorm - 15th Marshal from 1222 - 1227, Former General of the 14th Legion. *Corvus Xisor - 16th Marshal from 1227 - Present. 'Noble Houses of the Empire' House Krieg *Artemis Krieg - Royal Lord, brother of Tirius, Viceroy of the North Colonies *Alexander Krieg - Son of Artemis, Lord Commander of the True Knights *Charles Carolingian - Second son of Julius Krieg and Lilian Xisor *Catherine Krieg - Daughter of Julius Krieg and Lilian Xisor House Xisor *Corvus Xisor - General of the 9th Legion, 16th Marshal of the Empire *Lucan Xisor - Master of the Privateer's Guild, Captain of the Liria, Lord of Prinmar *Lilian Xisor - Privateer, Captain of the Red Mary *Logan Xisor - Son of Lucan, heir to house Xisor. * Darian Xisor House Waldstein *Charles Waldstein *Bismarck Waldstein House Mariner * Landon Mariner - Sea Lord of the Imperial Navy, Lord of Prinmar. *Oscar Mariner - Admiral of the Empire, Lord of Prinmar. Imperial Treasurer of the Council. House Schulz * Wilhelm Schulz - Lord of Nortenland * Friedhelm Schulz - Imperial officer Other houses * Commander Kadien Arkenway - General of the 6th legion, Leader of the Farlands Crusade. The Darkthunder. * General Ernst Hoffman - Imperial general of the 1st legion? * Admiral Flintanion Taylor - High Admiral of the Imperial Fleet, chairman of the Imperial trading company * Admiral Renault Pentagast - Admiral of the Imperial Navy, captain of the Valiant. 'Lowborn Generals of the Empire' *Joseph Skane - General of the 8th Legion *Artorius Song - General of the 10th Legion *Travis Belmont - Captain of Fort Freud, Imperial Knight. Slayer of the Ten Thousand. *Sir Adam Rowe - Captain of the Imperial Shield in the North, Crusader against Lucien. *Samuel Winter - General of the 5th Legion *Enrico Serdadu - General of the 7th legion *Lazarus Kaine - Archmage of the Imperial College of Magic and Imperial Battlemage. Imperial Archmage of the Council. *James Hawke/ James Garrett/ Garrett Hawke - Captain in the 5th Legion. Imperial Hand of the Council. * Hans Brigadier (or possibly Hans Alistair) * Draco Voss - Imperial Spymaster of the Council. * Arthur Vilgefortz - Warlock General of the 11th Legion * Oscar Ostan Vienhelder- Master Doctor of the Imperial Medical corps 'Deceased' *Regnat Xisor - Lord of the southern isles, General of the 9th *Ignis Blackheart - General of the 16th Anglian Legion *Davin Mariner - Lord of Prinmar, tyrant of the colonies Category:Nations